The New Celebrity
by pluto7
Summary: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, only that Harry actually uses the brains he was gifted with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, I do not own any of these characters and I am merely writing this for my own, and hopefully others, enjoyment

AN: I found the beginning of this fic, and I really liked it. Therefore, I continued writing on it. So the beginning isn't mine. I would recommend the original fic, but I can't seem to find it. So sorry.

English is not my native language, so please excuse any grammar faults  
Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity."

Harry grimaced at the reference. Ever since Harry had discovered the wizarding world, while a relief to leave his uncle, was tiring with all of the unwanted attention. He wasn't used to it, really. At the Dursleys, he had either not gotten attention at all, or got attention that leaves a few things to be desired. His uncle, in other words, was never kind, and it seemed that this Professor Snape had the same intentions. But maybe a little less drastic.

At his relatives (he loathed to call it home) he was nitpicked for everything he did, and his uncle was always in a snit whenever the ebony-haired boy showed his face, and was sure to give him a welcome-home present when the year was through. Harry wondered if they had magical doctors or just regular ones. It wouldn't matter, Harry thought, because the Dursley's wouldn't pay for the medical bill either way.

Another thing was his grades. They were always low, even in primary, D's to remain on the safe side of things, for Harry remembered the time when he had thought that bringing his straight A's home would be a good thing. He hadn't been given food for a month, and beaten twice a day, and back then, he was so scared, for he didn't even know if he would survive. Now he suspected that it was his magic keeping him alive.

He knew the treatment he got wasn't right. Children were supposed to have rooms, a bed, food. They were supposed to be praised for good work, not belittled for it. They were supposed to have love. For Harry, that was just a pipe dream. No one was going to help him.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He looked up to the dark man, wondering what his intention was. And it was clear as he looked into the professor's eyes. He wanted to humiliate him.

Alright, Harry acknowledged, time to heat things up a bit.

Harry decided that he would actually use the intelligence he was born with for once, the intelligence he earned by going to the library when he was left on the porch alone by his 'family'. Damn the Dursley's, for this man seemed to want him to play stupid.

"Sir, academically, I wouldn't know. I've never studied anything magical in my life, with good reason, as I might as well have been a muggle-born at my home life," the pre-teen answered.

Snape critically raised an eyebrow. "You said academically?"

"I know what I said, Professor," Harry answered smoothly.

Snape sneered. Truly he wondered if the boy could answer the question otherwise, wishing to test the boy's intellect, even if what he was referring to was risky to be said aloud, for appearances sake, but he figured the boy was too pampered to know the difference between a twig and a tree.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean, Mr. Potter, could you tell us what exactly your answer would be, if not academically in magical terms?"

Potter nodded. "I'd be delighted to sir," he paused. "It means you bitterly regret Lily's death."

They heard gasps around the classroom. Snape snorted, though Harry thought he could hear an edge of hysteria in it. "And how did you determine that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated. "Well sir, according to Victorian Flower Language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'my regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' which typically symbolizes bitter sorrow. If you combine that, it means 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'." There was a pause where Snape merely stared at Harry. "sir" Harry added, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He remembers that specific book, in fact, it was one of his favorites. He liked learning different languages, and that one was kind of unique to him. He also knew French, but he didn't see how that would help him any. He would have to learn Latin, Harry mused.

The silence was overpowering. Then again, Harry was used to it. He had been silenced more than enough in his cupboard.

Snape was about to come with a snarky comment when Harry winced and squeezed his eyes shut. A boy beside him, a ginger one, started fiddling with the Potter brat, asking if he was okay. Potter nodded silently, before biting his lip and staring at the desk in front of him. Snape frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong with the boy, but decided he had wasted enough of his class on Potter brat already.

"Anyhow" Snape started, his eyes studying every student as he spoke, but lingering on one student longer than the others.

The rest of the class went quite swimmingly. The first year brats were as annoyingly scared as ever, but it was nothing the dungeon bat wasn't used to. That was until Snape decided to ask Harry another question.

"Mr. Potter" Snape started, but he stopped as he realized the boy had not reacted at all.

"Mr. Potter" Snape repeated, his voice now harsher. The bushy haired girl to Potters left elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" asked Potter, almost irritated as he rubbed where the girl had elbowed him, wincing slightly.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape said for the third time, almost growling in annoyance. Potter quickly looked up at Snape, but to Snape's surprise, there was no sign of fear or dread in them as he faced his scary dungeon bat. "See me after class" said Snape, striding back to his desk

"" Snape stormed towards Harry and slammed his hands on Harry's desk, before lowering himself to Harry's level so they were eye to eye.

"See me after class, Potter. And be sure to get rid of that insufferable attitude of yours immediately" he hissed through clenched teeth, staring intently at Harry, as if his goal was to make Harry's head explode if he stared hard enough. Harry bit back the comment that was on the tip of his tongue, watching the fire of rage dance in his professors eyes. For some reason, it didn't scare him at all. He was used to people like Snape. Who demanded respect, but showed none in return. He had lived with people like him for 11 years, letting them bring him down and beat him. No more. Hogwarts was his escape, and he would be damned if he was going to let Snape ruin in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, I do not own any of these characters and I am merely writing this for my own, and hopefully others, enjoyment

AN: English is not my native language, so please excuse any grammar faults  
Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock rang, and students scurried out of the classroom, none of them daring to look behind. Snape had been in an extremely bad mood for the rest of the lesson, and even though Harry didn't fear him, he did certainly not look forwards to being alone in the same room as him.

Snape waited for the rest of the students to leave, before acknowledging Potter's presence.

"Sit" he said, pointing at the chair on the other side of his desk. Potter did as told, staring defiantly at the man before him. Snape stared back at the pale, young brat before him for several moments, before breaking the silence.

"I believe you know why I asked you to stay after class, Potter" he started.

"Because I answered your question, and somehow it offended you" Harry stated defiantly.

"Because your attitude today was highly unacceptable! Because you showed no respect, what so ever, you talked back to your professor and disturbed the class!" There was a pause where Snape wanted Harry to answer, but Harry didn't know what to say.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not going to apologize for answering your question the best I could, nor for standing up for myself" Harry said calmly.

"Nor do I want your petty apologies, Potter! I want you to serve detention with me tonight, 8 pm, for your arrogance" he almost spit, his words so filled with hate that it almost surprised Harry. Almost. Yes, Harry had just met this man, so Snape should have no reason to hate Harry so deeply, but Harry was also used to people hating and judging him at the Dursleys and at the Muggle school he used to go to.

"Well, do you have nothing to say?" asked Snape impatiently.

"It seems like whenever I open my mouth, it makes you that more irritated, so no, I have nothing to say to you" Harry said, standing up and grabbing his bag and storming out, leaving a fuming potions professor to brood over how on earth he was supposed to survive the next seven years.

The clock seemed to go too fast, and too slow at the same time for Harry. A part of him wanted to just get the detention over and done with, but another dreaded to meet the dungeon bat again.

Harry was extremely happy when he saw that not all professors at the school were as unfair and cruel as Snape. His favorite at the moment had to be professor McGonagall. At first, Harry got the impression that she was strict, and maybe she was, but she did not set too high expectations, nor did she only point out what was wrong, she also complimented students when they did something right. Harry wasn't sure what he thought about professor Quirrel. He didn't actually have that much time to decide what he thought about him, because as soon as he stepped into theDADA class, Harry got a headache like none other before. Quirrel excused him, saying that he should probably go to the Hospital Wing. Harry nodded slightly, and reassured his friends that he did not need help getting to the Hospital Wing, and that he would be fine. Harry had endured worse. Besides, he refused to appear weak in front of his new friends just because of a headache.

But Harry knew it wasn't a normal headache. It started as a normal headache, but then it would become more and more painful until he could barely stop himself from screaming his lungs out. Every step towards the door seemed like an eternity, but he finally reached it. It was not until he stepped out of the classroom door and closed it behind him, that he let his mask fall. Wincing in pain, he held his head between his hands and pressed them together hard, as if willing to make the pain go away.

"Potter" a voice barked not so far away. Harry quickly looked up, and to his surprise, and dread, he saw a tall man with dark, billowing robes stride towards him. Harry sighed. This was the last thing he needed. He put on his mask again, biting his lip to stop the cry of pain that almost escaped his lips as the headache got worse.

"What are you doing, why are you not in class?" he snapped, watching Harry accusingly.

"I..erm.. Professor Quirrel...allowed" Harry managed to mutter. He knew his words probably didn't make sense, but he used all his concentration on not showing Snape the pain he was in, neither on his facial expression, nor in his voice. Snape frowned slightly and was about to say something when Harry winced and fell to his knees in pain.

"Go away, go away, go away" Harry thought desperately, or begged desperately. The sound of someone talking to him became a dull background noise as Harry fought to stay conscious. He thought he felt someone grab his arm and drag him up, but he wasn't sure. The pain overruled all of Harry's senses like hearing or seeing or feeling.

The pain seemed to get worse for each time it came. It was just when Harry thought he couldn't take it much longer, that the pain ebbed away. Harry took a deep breath as he realized he had held it. He sighed in relief as the last trace of a headache disapperead as well. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was clouded at first, but it quickly focused and Harry saw Snape stand before him with a hint of irritation, and something else that Harry couldn't put his finger on, in his eyes.

"Potter, stop being such a dramaqueen and stand on your own feet" demanded Snape, his tone harsh. Harry realized that Snape's grip was the only thing that kept him from falling on the floor, so he quickly tried to stand on his own, but he was still unstable. Snape must've notice this, because he still kept one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine now" Harry said, trying to get out of his professors deathly grip. Snape studied Harry with his eyes, and noticed how pale he had become. How hollow and tired his eyes were.

"Don't be a fool, Potter. Go to Madam Pomphrey immediately" Snape commanded. Harry nodded and headed down the hall, but what Snape didn't know was that Harry had no intention what so ever to go to Madam Pomphrey.

"I can deal with this" Harry said to himself. "It's not a big deal, I'll just bother her. I'm not weak. I'm fine. I can deal with this. I don't need help. Don't be a bother" These were the sentences Harry kept repeating to himself on his way to the commonroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, I do not own any of these characters and I am merely writing this for my own, and hopefully others, enjoyment

AN: English is not my native language, so please excuse any grammar faults

Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to the dungeon seemed to take forever, but Harry finally made it there. With a lump of irritation in his chest, he knocked on Snape's office door. A firm enter could be heard from inside the room, and with a designated sigh, Harry opened the door.

Snape was working on some essays, his big crooked nose hanging over the papers, threatning to cover his eyes' view. He scowled darkly as he read through the paper, and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever did the essay, knowing that Snape wasn't too delighted with the student's work. That's when Harry recognized his own writing. He laughed before he could stop himself.

Snape, who had ignored the brat's presence, finally looked up when he heard the boy laugh. Utterly confused and irritated by the boy's insufferable attitude, he scowled again.

"Yes, had I not been your teacher, I would have found your astonishing incompetence very amusing as well" Snape sneered. The boy had stopped laughing, but Snape's words did not seem to have any effect on the boy whatsoever, as he was still wearing a stupid grin.

"Sorry, sir" Harry chuckled. "What will I be doing this detention?" asked Harry, sitting down on the chair opposite to Snape, who was eyeing Harry with suspicion. Sighing, and putting the essays away in a neat pile by the corner of the desk, Snape answered:

"This detention you will be cutting up Baneberry beans. All you need is on the desk in the back of the classroom. Don't mess it up" Slightly surprised by the choice of punishment, Harry walked over to the desk, ignoring Snape who was watching his every move. However, as Harry looked around, there was one thing he couldn't find.

"Where are the gloves?" asked Harry, expectantly. Snape facial expression remained blank, but inside he wanted to strangle the boy. How could the boy know?

"And why would you need gloves?" he asked silkily, instead.

"Baneberry beans are highly poisonous. If you touch them, you will get blisters as big as thumbs on your hands. You'd think that Britain's best Potions Master would know that" Harry muttered the last bit quietly, but loud enough for Snape to hear, while hiding a smile. Snape scowled and stood up abruptly.

"I was testing you, you imbecile!" Snape growled, wearing the same scowl as he had earlier when he was working on Potter's essay.

"And did I pass your little test?" Harry asked innocently, this time not able to stop the grin. Snape was about to answer when Harry suddenly felt a stab of pain in his head.

"Twice in one day?" thought Harry, worry seeping into his mind, as he let out a hiss of pain before he could stop himself. He had never had an episode twice the same day. Luckily, this one wasn't as bad, as the pain quickly disappeared. But the damage was already done. Snape had seen. He frowned slightly, watching the boy intently.

"Potter", Snape began, but Harry merely shook his head.

Snape was about to say something, but Harry interrupted him by shaking his head, before asking:

"Where are the gloves?" Harry looked at Snape expectantly, but when his professor made no move to say anything, Harry sighed and drew out his wand.

"Accio gloves" Harry muttered, and before he knew it, a cupboard opened, and gloves flew into his hand. He quickly put them on, and got to work, his back to his professor. Still, he could feel his professor eyes on the back of his neck. When he for the second time almost dropped a vial to the floor, he took a calming breath, pretending that he was all alone, and there was no ugly dungeon bat watching his every move.

The technique seemed to work, as Harry's brewing improved. He was in the zone, when Snape's voice suddenly spoke up and started Harry.

"Professor Flitwick has started teaching the Accio charm earlier, I presume" he said, slowly, before waiting for an answer. Harry frowned slightly, wondering what Snape was doing, before answering:

"No" his back still to Snape, and continuing working as if Snape wasn't there. That proved hard, however, as Snape insisted and talking more.

"No?" he repeated, and again Harry could feel his professors gaze on him.

"No, sir" Harry corrected, but this however seemed to be the wrong answer, as Snape sighed.

"Would you mind being a bit more articulate, Potter?" Snape hissed. Harry rolled his eyes, before taking a deep breath. He wasn't afraid of Snape, so why was he finding it so hard to be in the same room as him today?

"I've been doing some own studying. Thought it would be wise, you know. To catch up with the students who have grown up in a magical home. I didn't realize it would be necessary before today" Harry answered lightly, There was a long pause as Snape thought back to the potion class earlier that day.

"When did you learn the Victorian Flower language, Potter?" he asked, as Potter shifted uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, sir, but I hardly see how that's of any matter"

"Do not question me, Potter, and look me in the eyes as you are speaking to me" Snape interrupted, finally getting tired of speaking to the boy's back.

"Why?" Harry replied quickly, feeling his temper rising, refusing ot turn around out of the mere feeling of spite.

"Did I not just tell you not to question me, Potter. Or did you simply not comprehend the words coming out of my mouth?" Snape asked. "You might be the famous Harry Potter, but in my class, you might as well be the Minister of Magic for all I care, because you will show me respect" Snape sneered, poison dripping from his voice. Harry took a deep breath again, this time to calm the surpressed anger that was finally floating up. Slowly, Harry turned around and faced Snape.

"I'm only half-done with the potion, sir, and I haven' started on the Transfiguration essay, so-" Harry asked, trying hard sound polite and to control his temper.

"-and the longer you keep avoiding my questions, the later you'll be. Now" Snape started. "When did you learn the Victorian Flower language?" Snape asked again, his expression calm, but his tone daring Harry to ignore or disrespect him again. Harry sighed as he realized he had no way of getting out of this.

"I started around the age of eight, sir" Harry said through clenched teeth. Snape raised a brow, signing him to continue. Harry sighed again. "I've always liked learning new languages, and the Du- I don't live that far from the library, so I used to go there quite often and read different books. I've read quite a few, but the book about Victorian Flower language has always been my favorite" Harry finished, wanting nothing more than to leave. Snape seemed at a loss of words for a second, but he quickly gathered himself.

"Why?" was all Snape asked. Harry frowned slightly.

"Would you mind being a bit more articulate, professor?" Harry asked in a mimicking tone, barely keeping a straight face at Snape's reaction.

"How dare you use that tone on me?" he hissed. Harry used his innocent mask, which he had learned to perfect at the Dursleys.

"I was merely asking if you could elaborate on the matter, professor" stated Harry, calmly. Snape clenched his teeth in irritation.

"I meant, why would an eight year old boy spend time learning when he could throw it away on foolish games and such?" Snape asked, barely containing the anger, which was slowly building up.

"Why would a teacher show any interest what so ever to a student's activities on his or hers spare time?" retorted Harry, leaning his head to one side as if studying his professor. Snape's nostrils flared, as both wizards studied eachother. After a small pause, Snape sighed.

"I believe you have a potion to finish, unless your short attention span has already forgotten about that." The brat rolled his eyes, but turned back to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hello!

I would just like to start by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciate it, seeing that either it made me really happy, or it helped me improve.

I just felt like I needed to explain why I'm not going to continue this fic. I have received many reviews saying that it was a cool idea, and that I should continue. Thank you so much, you are awesome, and I do appreciate it!  
However, other reviews have said that Harry is not a credible 11 year old, and after reading through the fanfic with this in mind, I absolutely agree. I think I forgot, or chose to ignore the fact that Harry actually was 11 years old. He was way too smart and too brave/disrespectful/bratty in the face of the dungeon bat to be credible, even for a Gryffindor.  
I was having so much fun writing a fic with a super sassy Harry, that I did not realize this. I also realized that Snape is far too kind and out of character. Therefore I will not continue.  
Instead, I will rewrite the whole fic. Harry will still be very smart and super sassy, but he will be older and not so much of a brat, and Snape will be more like canon Snape (meaner, sharper, more sarcastic and so on)

Hope this sounds okay. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and faved! I'll probably post the new fic sometime this week:)


End file.
